Harry Potter and Merlin's Weapons
by Nalkrien
Summary: After fleeing from his relatives, a letter sends him to retrieve an item from his future self. That implants garbled memories into his head, and starts him on his quest for Merlin's weapons. HHR DH spoilers
1. Trouble and Fleeing

Disclaimer: Except for probably a very few characters and ideas, the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling's and her publishers and endorsers.

**Chapter 1**

**Troubles and Fleeing**

**A.N.:** This is my first foray into fan fiction, I got more typed, and the actually history of the so called weapons aren't mentioned till later. This will be a HHr ship, with mentioning of HG. This starts off just before the summer before his first year.

Harry was awoken by the sound of his Aunt banging on the cupboard door and saying something about making breakfast. Opening his eyes slowly, he spotted a spider that was a resident to his cupboard. After staring at it for a few seconds, Harry quickly got dressed and rushed into the kitchen to take over cooking from his Aunt Petunia.

"Finally you get in here, you worthless brat," said Aunt Petunia as she left to wake up her son.

Starting his cooking with bacon, Harry let his mind wander to school, where he was about to go after a long weekend. Almost every weekend his relatives found some way to punish him for some weird occurrence his cousin, Dudley, would mention to them. This weekend he was punched in the gut and thrown into the cupboard under the stairs, where he stayed for the whole weekend.

Heavy foot falls sounded from the stairs signaling the arrival his relatives for breakfast. Breakfast involved Harry's Uncle and cousin eating a lot of food, his Aunt eating a small serving, and Harry was stuck with the table scraps. After breakfast Harry had to run, with his rucksack, which he kept hidden in a bush outside, from the Dursley's house to his school to keep away from Dudley's gang.

School for Harry, was going normal like every other day. He usually had to dumb down his work so Dudley looked smarter and so that he wouldn't get punished. Today wasn't going to be a normal day, for half-way through his third class, math, it was his favorite class, when his teacher was called out to talk to the principle. When she came back into the room she was accompanied by a girl that looked around their age.

"Class, this is Hermione Granger, a new student to the school system. Help her get use to the environment and try not to pick on her," said the teacher as she pointed to an empty desk that happened to be beside Harry.

"Please don't let her talk to me," whispered Harry to himself as Hermione approached the desk. Luckily for him, Hermione just sat down, took notes, and answered some of the hard questions that Harry was afraid to answer. Other than answering the teacher's questions, Hermione was quiet.

After class was over, it was time for lunch. Lunch was Harry's favorite time of the day at school, because he got left alone and he could eat more than at the Dursley's house. It was going great until someone sat down right next to him; he didn't look since he knew bad things were going to come from Dudley and his gang. Harry knew it was only a matter of minutes before Dudley, he and whoever was sitting beside him were involved in some kind of conflict. If it wasn't bad enough, the person wanted to talk to him.

"Hey, why are you sitting over here by yourself?" asked a female voice. Harry's head snapped up fast, only to find out it was the new student, Hermione.

"Just go sit with someone else, before you get hurt by sitting with me," said Harry, while he was frantically looking around.

"Maybe I don't want to go away. Maybe I want to sit here and talk to you. I don't see the big deal with me sitting here is," said Hermione. She looked at him for a second before eating some food off of her tray.

"If my cousin catches you over here, it will end badly for both of us, me more than you," said Harry, still looking around.

"What is your cousin the bully of the school?" asked Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

"He and his gang are and it's not just them, if he tells my Uncle and Aunt, I will get in trouble too," said Harry. Still looking around, Harry spotted someone in Dudley's gang, and quickly he said, "Please leave now, one of his friends is right there."

"No, I sat here and I am not going to move just because of some bully," said Hermione.

Harry quickly tried to stuff his face so he could go to his next class for the rest of lunch. He was too late for he felt a pudgy hand grip his shoulder and a voice sounding from behind him.

"I know we have told you before, freak, not to sit around anyone, but now we find you with the new girl," said Dudley.

"Just do whatever you want to me and leave her out of it Dudley," said Harry.

Dudley gripped his shoulder tighter and roughly pulled him out of the chair. The Dudley said, "We might leave her alone, matters how bore we…"

"Leave him alone you piece of lard," said Hermione as she stood up and tried to push Dudley away from Harry. Dudley just grabbed her arm and pushed her to Piers Polkins, who held her still.

"Dudley, leave her out of this," said Harry.

"I think I will, but I will not delay the pain like I was going to," said Dudley. Someone else in Dudley's gang grabbed Harry from behind and gave Dudley the perfect target to punch, his gut. Harry could hear Hermione screaming at them to stop, but his vision started to go in and out of focus with every punch. All he knew before his vision went black was that Hermione had stop screaming and something big hitting the floor in front of him.

When Harry woke up he found himself lying on a plastic bed. His gut hurt with a throbbing pain from where Dudley had punched him. From the posters of diseases on the wall, Harry guessed he was in the school's clinic. He sat up and looked around the room: the door to the nurse's office was ajar, two kids were waiting on the other side of the clinics glass door, and somehow Dudley was asleep on the bed beside Harry's.

"Are you awake now, Mr. Potter?" asked the nurse from her office.

"Yes, Mrs. Appleburk," replied Harry.

"Other than being sore for awhile, you are going to be alright, Mr. Potter. Your cousin just seems to be sleeping and should be awake soon. The principle also wanted me to let you know that you are suspended from school for the rest of the week. The Dursley's were called to pick you up and should be waiting at the main office," said Mrs. Appleburk from her office door.

Harry just nodded dolefully and left the clinic. He made his way to his locker to pick up his rucksack and then took the long way to the main office. Standing right outside of the office, upon his arrival, was an angry Uncle Vernon.

"Boy, you better hurry up and get out that door and into the car," said Uncle Vernon, who looked like he was trying to suppress his anger. Harry quickly ran to the Dursley's car and got in the backseat. When Uncle Vernon got in the car and proceeded to drive home, he said, "When we get home, you are to go to your cupboard. You will be there the whole week without any food."

Harry knew this kind of punishment and was now use to it. After years of having little or no food he was use to going a week or two without it. What really worried Harry was what his cousin was going to tell them about what happened today? If he did, his punishment would increase more likely than not. Knowing his cousin he would tell just to see Harry get hurt.

When Harry and his Uncle got home, Harry hid his rucksack then went straight to his cupboard and lay on his small bed. He stared at the spider on his roof as it moved, made webs, and do other spider things, After hearing his Uncle turn on the news and getting a little bored watching the spiders, Harry started to doze off.

"BOY! Get in here, NOW!" screamed Uncle Vernon, waking Harry from his slumber, Harry rushed out of the cupboard, hitting his head on the small door frame, and proceeded to the kitchen where he heard the screaming come from. As soon as he entered the kitchen, he stood rooted to his spot in front of the door, because of the scene in front of him. Dudley was crying, faking most likely, with his mother hugging him and trying to calm him down, and his father pacing back and forth with his face a dark purple.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" asked Harry. Uncle Vernon looked at Harry with fire in his eyes and he opened his mouth to say something but only a snarl came out. He balled up his hand into a fist, raised it above his head, and then slammed it into the countertop causing the objects on it to jump into the air. Uncle Vernon looked down at the countertop and a smile formed on his still dark colored face. Harry was worried now, for the smile he saw on his Uncle's face was more sinister than anything he had saw before.

"I should have done this a long time ago," said Uncle Vernon with just enough volume to be above a whisper. He chuckled a little before grabbing a blade that Aunt Petunia usually used for cooking, and looked darkly at Harry. He then said, "Oh, how I should've done this when you were still a baby. Now, stay there boy, while I make your stay here short."

Harry's eyes opened wide in fright while his mind still tried to work out what. As soon as his mind caught up to his body, with Uncle Vernon approaching, he turned around and ran through the door that was still open to the front door.

Vernon just laughed maniacally, and walked at a slow pace as he followed Harry. Harry looked back, saw his Uncle coming, and fumbled with the lock on the front door. When he got the door unlocked, he looked back to see his Uncle just coming through the kitchen door. Quickly opening the door, Harry ran to the bush with the rucksack hidden in it, grabbed it, and ran down the road.

"Don't you come back, BOY!" screamed Uncle Vernon from the door of his house.

Harry didn't even look back as he just kept running to the only other place he knew, his school. He knew he could stay hidden in the bushes in front of the school, since the school prided itself on appearance. By the time he reached the school the moon was high in the sky, giving him enough light to get situated behind one of the big bushes. Harry dropped the rucksack to the ground and he, himself, lay on the ground and used the rucksack as a hard pillow to sleep on.

When Harry awoke the next morning he heard a familiar voice ask, "Who was that boy getting picked on at lunch yesterday?"

"Oh, that was Harry Potter, no one gets near him because of his cousin," said someone else. Harry looked out from around the bush to see the first person was Hermione, but he didn't recognize the second person.

"Did you see the red light that wrapped around his cousin's fist on one of his last punches?" asked Hermione.

"No I didn't, might just be your imagination," said the other girl. Hermione just looked at the sky for a few seconds, and then started walking to the entrance of the school. Harry watched her enter the school, and then he retreated into the bush again. He was already deciding whether or not to talk to Hermione once school got out.

Other than taking a small nap Harry didn't have anything else to do other than to think on his decision. So when the bell rang for the end of the school day, Harry gathered his courage and emerged from the bush with his rucksack on his back. Harry kept an eye out for Dudley and his gang, to stay away from, and Hermione, to talk to. Most of the kids were gone, including Dudley, when Harry finally spotted her. She had her bushy brown hair in a ponytail, a textbook in one hand, and was walking towards a woman who looked just like her but taller, older, and had straight hair. Harry ran towards her, already thinking of the things he was going to say or ask.

He knew strange things happened to him, but this was the first person, he knew of, to see a strange thing happening instead of just the result, Memories of all the strange occurrences flashed through his head: green light, a flying motorcycle re-growing his hair after a nasty haircut, turning a teachers wig blue, and going from behind a dumpster to the top of the school in an instant. Other small things have happened, but a beating always drove them out of his mind. If these events happened to him and she could see them when others couldn't, then just by a small chance she was like him.

"Hey Hermione, how are you?" asked Harry when he caught up to her, deciding not to ask since they really didn't really know each other well enough.

"Hey Harry. I'm fine, but what are you doing here?" asked Hermione.

"Um, I kind of slept behind that big bush by the school entrance," replied Harry.

"That's just horrible, why?" asked Hermione with a different question, with a look of worry on her face.

"You see, I was chased out of my relative house, which hate me and don't want me back, and I came here, the only other place I knew," said Harry as he looked to see if his relatives were around.

"Just wait right here," said Hermione, making a decision of her own, and running to her mother before Harry could say anything. From what Harry could tell was that they were talking in a fast and hushed tones. It seemed her mother didn't want to agree to whatever Hermione asked at first, but after a few words it looked like she gave in. Being over a few seconds later, Hermione came back at a slow trot, and said, "I talked to my mother and she said you could stay with us. So, let's go."


	2. Granger's and Letters

Disclaimer: Except for probably a very few characters and ideas, the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling's and her publishers and endorsers.

**Chapter 2**

**Granger's and Letters**

**A.N.: **I plan on Harry only hearing and seeing Dumbledore, but other than that all scenes will focus on Harry. Whether Harry ever sees his Uncle and Aunt is unclear at this moment.

Hermione turned around and walked to her mother with Harry following at a distance. Now that he was closer, Harry could see that Hermione's mother looked more beautiful than from a distance. She was about five feet and seven inches, her hair was a chestnut brown and straight, and she wore a navy blue skirt with a matching business jacket with a white under shirt. She stood in a relaxed posture but he could see the worry in her light blue eyes.

"Mother, this is Harry. Harry, this is my mother," said Hermione when they reached her mother.

"Hello Mrs. Granger," said Harry.

"Hello Harry. I hope you have a good time at our home. It is also great to see my sweet Hermione has a new friend," said Mrs. Granger, causing Hermione's face to fill with a small blush. Something about how quick and agreeing Hermione's mom letting him stay at their home was strange, but he just couldn't figure out why. She didn't even ask him why he had nowhere to stay, in full detail even after Hermione talking to her, like most parents would do. Harry wasn't even sure how to reply to her statement since she is the first friend he has ever had.

"Yes Ma'am, it is great to have my first friend ever," blurted out Harry. Harry looked away, embarrassed at saying something like that out loud, and Hermione's mother just raised an eyebrow and decided to let that comment go, for now.

"Let's get going children, seeing as we are the last ones here," said Mrs. Granger. She then started walking to a luxurious for door car.

When Harry saw the car his jaw dropped and he also asked, "Hermione, where do your parents work, not even my Uncle has a car like that?"

"Well, my parents are dentist and they own their own dentistry," said Hermione.

"Oh," said Harry.

"Let's hurry up and get in," said Hermione as she jogged to catch up to her mom and get into the car. Harry looked around one last time before getting the backseat with Hermione. Mrs. Granger decided, to herself, to hold off her questioning till they got to the Granger's Residence. While in the meantime Hermione was telling Harry about the classes he missed and the homework that went with them. Within this conversation Hermione figured out Harry knew more than he let on on her first day and what people said about him had been proven false. Other than talking about school work the drive went by fast for Harry, who was now eager to see their home.

When they arrived, Harry was amazed; it was in a nice neighborhood where everyone had expensive cards, big houses, and award winning years. Their house was halfway down the road, with another expensive car in the driveway. At the moment a man was washing the car, but Harry wasn't focusing on the details of the man. He was paying more attention to the light green house with darker green shudders that stood about three stories, two actual floors and an attic. It had an impressive garden on both sides of the front steps with stepping stones leading from both the side walk and the driveway.

Once his euphoria died away, Harry finally focused on the man that was washing the car. He had dark, curly brown hair and stood about six feet talk. Harry could tell he was Hermione's father for he shared most of her features. He was not becoming nervous about meeting him, being a new boy in his little girl's life. When the car stopped Harry hesitated to get out and ended up getting pulled out by Hermione.

The man looked at his wife then his daughter, spotting Harry as he was getting pulled away from the car. He then asked, "who do we have here?'

"Dear, this is Harry. I decided to let him stay here and help him out," said Mrs. Granger with a look that said more would be explained later.

"Alright Honey, Hermione can set him up in the guest room. Harry, where is all your stuff?" asked Mr. Granger.

"Sir, all I have is my school stuff and what I got on," replied Harry.

"That's just horrible, let's go inside and get you comfortable," said Mr. Granger. Harry knew just what that meant because many teachers said that just before questioning him. Harry just nodded and followed Mr. Granger in the house with his rucksack slung over his shoulder.

The entrance hall was the same color of the outside with a table along the wall opposite of the stairs. The table had pictures of family members while the walls were lined with pictures of scenery. The room off to the left, the one they entered, was a small sitting room with a coffee table surrounded by a sofa and three chairs. The room was painted a light blue with navy blue trimming along the ceiling and the floor. Along the walls were plants and tables that held little nick-knacks and family heirlooms.

"Just sit down over there Harry," said Mr. Granger pointing at one of the chairs. Mrs. Granger just walked past the door, with Hermione, into another room at the end of the entrance hall. Mr. Granger, himself, was sitting down on the sofa. He picked up a newspaper of the coffee table and began to read it quietly.

"I Hope you don't mind tea, it is all we have at the moment," said Mrs. Granger as she pushed through a swinging door holding two cups. Hermione soon followed with two cups, a pitcher, and a bowl of sugar balanced on a tray.

"Its fine Mrs. Granger," said Harry, accepting a cup from Mrs. Granger. Once everyone had a cup, Mr. Granger set the news paper down and asked:

"So, Harry, why is the only thing you have is school stuff and the clothes you are wearing?"

"Well, sir, I was chased out of my relatives' house by my uncle, who had a knife and I was only able to grab my rucksack. I always kept it outside," said Harry.

"Why did your uncle try to chase you with a knife?" asked Mrs. Granger this time.

"Well it involves what happened at school yesterday. It happened at lunch, I always sat alone, but Hermione decided to join me and wouldn't leave when I told her to. My cousin, who also hates me, saw her sitting with me and decided to start trouble. He started punching me in the gut and when I started to black out from the pain, I heard him hit the ground. I was suspended and sent home when I came to. I was sent to my 'room' and told to stay there the whole weeks. Supposedly when my cousin came home he told his parents and put on a tearful act causing my uncle to get really mad," said Harry.

"Harry why did you just say 'room' with hatred?" asked Mrs. Granger. Harry just knew one of them was going to ask because of just how he had said the word. Just maybe, he could get the Granger's mad enough at the Dursley's to help get back at them for the years of neglect.

"It's a kind of a small room. I can sit, not stand in the center and tough every wall without moving. The ceiling always dropped down dirt when they walked down the stairs," said Harry. Everyone gasped when comprehension dawned on them by what he meant by his room. His idea on making them mad seemed to be working. Mr. Granger looked angry, Mrs. Granger seemed to be shocked into silence, and Hermione looked shocked but said:

"That is just horrible. How could they do something like that?"

Harry just nodded his head and took a sip of tea. Hermione's parents looked at each other, shared a small conversation in whispers, stood up, and walked through the door which Harry thought was a dining room or kitchen. Harry looked at Hermione and smiled, but it ended up faltering. He just wished he knew what her parents were talking about, since it involved him. Hermione just smiled sadly and looked toward the dining room door.

"Hermione, show Harry the guest room, while me and your father cook dinner," said Mrs. Granger from the other side of the door a few minutes later.

"Come on, Harry," said Hermione, standing up and walking toward the entrance hall. Harry followed her up the stairs in the entrance hall and down the second floor landing to the third door on the right. She stopped in front of it and said, "This will be your room, the first door is y parents master bedroom, the next is a closet. On the other side, the first door is an office, the next is my bedroom and the last is the bathroom, which we will have to share. Tonight you can have it first, since I got to finish my homework.

"Okay," said Harry as Hermione opened the door to the guest bedroom. This room was also painted in a light blue scheme. The bed was a queen size with a dark blue comforter, blue pillows and a white sheet under the comforter. It had a small desk in the back right corner of the room with a bookcase beside it. The other side of the room had a closet and a dresser.

"Well, leave your rucksack and let's go down for dinner," said Hermione. Harry did as she said and followed her to the dining room. Sitting at the partially set table was Mr. Granger reading a newspaper again. He looked up to see who had entered the room and then went back to reading.

Dinner went along fine, with Harry only being asked what he liked. That night Harry and Hermione worked on the homework since she thought it would be a good idea for him to get some grades for that week. The week went by fast without Harry getting questioned, but the adults would abruptly stop their whispered conversations when he would enter the room. That Sunday before Harry could go back to school started great for him with the Granger's taking him out to buy new clothes, he had been wearing some of Mr. Granger's old things, which he said he would pay them back for.

They had gone out to lunch and when they got back to the house there was two letters lying on the table in the entrance hall.

"Weird, I wonder how these letters get here?" asked Mrs. Granger to no one in particular. She looked at the name on both of them, turned to Harry, and said, "Harry, dear, these are for you."

Harry read who they were from; one said 'Gringotts Bank' and the other said 'Your Future Friend.' Harry didn't know much about banks and thought it was a reputable bank that the Granger's would know of, so he read it first:

Dear Mr. Potter,

As a wealthy patron of this bank, even though your age status allows you minimum control, I, Chairman Ragnarock, am informing you, Harry J. Potter, that your previous guardian ship position is now empty, and we need you to come to the bank with your new guardians to re-set some vault access rules. Also, your parent's will can be read, since you are almost eleven, the other recipients of the will have already received their part. If you have any questions that need to be asked, just owl me.

Sincerely,

Chairman Ragnarock

Harry reread the letter then handed it to Hermione to see if she could discern anything while he read the other letter:

Hey Harry,

You might not know me yet Harry, but you will. Even if I told you this and you might not believe this at first, but you are a wizard and Hermione is a witch. You should know that I do know your past magical history, like the teachers wig, the sudden appearance on the school roof, or the recent stunning of Dudley. On the back of this letter are directions to a place called the Leaky Cauldron.

Now you are wondering why you need to go to a place called the Leaky Cauldron. Well, it will be the place for you to buy supplies for the new school you and Hermione will be going to, and to get this one item that will change your life and help you out in the future. The LC, as I will now call it, is the gateway to Diagon Alley, Britain's magical shopping area. It is also the location of one set of funds for you, Gringotts. The other is in a Switz. bank account, left by your parents, mainly you mother. You can get you bank card at Gringotts.

Onto the item I mentioned, I gave it to Ollivander, a wand maker, under specific directions only to give it to you. It will be a box marked with designs you will not understand at the time. In it, which only you can open, will be an obsidian stone with more designs, and you will have to press it to your forehead first to activate it. But, before you do that ask for the wand that is the brother of Voldemort's wand.

I forgot to write this earlier in the letter, but you can get access to three vaults, two with just who you are and the other would have to be done after you have completed a special task. The two vaults are the Potter's Ancestral vault and the Evan's vault, made by your mother, Lily Evans now Lily Potter.

You have grown up thinking your parents had died in a car crash, but they didn't. They were murdered by an evil wizard named Voldemort, but the same day just shortly after their deaths, you destroyed his body. You became famous for how you defeated him as a baby, thanks to protection left from your mother. Your scar makes you famous so beware of that when you go to Diagon Alley.

Sincerely,

Your Future Friend

Harry looked at the back and sure enough there was directions to London and what part of London the Leaky Cauldron was in. Harry looked up to see the Grangers watching him, Mrs. Granger had the letter and it looked like Mr. Granger and Hermione wanted to say something.

"Hermione, I think you might want to read this one too, but I am not sure if either is true but some in this one is. Whether you show your parents is also up to you. I am going to go outside and think about this," said Harry and with that he walked out the front door to the curb along the road and sat down.

Thoughts rushed through his head, jumbling his original plans for his life. His parents were murdered not killed in a car crash like his relatives said. He was famous to people he didn't even know. He was a wizard and somehow he ended up living with a witch. Someone was watching him and knew the weird, now magical, things he had done. He was supposed to go to a school he knew nothing about and no one he knew, except maybe Hermione. Even these were all uncertainties that Harry had to at least see if they were all true.


	3. A Bank and a Wand Shop

Disclaimer: Except for probably a very few characters and ideas, the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling's and her publishers and endorsers.

**Chapter 3**

**A Bank and a Wand Shop**

Harry did not know how long he was sitting there staring at the road, but he noticed a presence sitting beside him. He looked at them and saw Hermione sitting there, watching him with both letters clutched in her hand.

"Hey, how long have you been sitting there?" asked Harry.

"I've been sitting here about two or three minutes after you left the house. I was trying to decide if I should show my parents the second letter or not. I decided not to until I found out what you thought about the letters," said Hermione.

"Well I think we should go check this place out to find out if it is true or not. I just think I need to disguise myself, for when we do go," replied Harry.

"You're right and I think that hoodie of yours will be perfect for hiding your face," agreed Hermione. Harry stood up and turned around to face the Granger's house, and said:

"I'll go get the hoodie, and you see if you can convince your parents to take us."

They both went inside and separated, Harry going for the hoodie and Hermione going to talk to her parents. Harry quickly returned downstairs to find the Grangers waiting for him. How Hermione convinced her parents, Harry was never to find out. The drive to London and close to the spot was easy and fast, but they had to park two blocks away. When they reached the actual street, by walking, Harry and Hermione could see it but apparently, her parents could not. They had to drag them right up to the door even when they wanted to go somewhere else, before they could see it.

With the hood pulled tightly over his head, Harry entered the pub and went straight o the bar, closely followed by the Granger's. He waited for the barkeep to come before he asked, "Hello, how do we get into Diagon Alley?"

"The name's Tom by the way, do any of you have a wand?" asked the barkeep.

"No sir," replied Harry.

"Well then, I will open the way, follow me," said Tom and he walked along the bar to the door in the rear of the pub. Harry and the Granger's followed him into the small courtyard to see him pull out a wand and tap a certain brick. All the bricks along the wall shook before moving to form a gateway into Diagon Alley.

They were amazed at the scene in front of them. There were stores of every caliber; wand shops, magical clothing, artifacts, books, potion and alchemy shops, broom shops, magical storage, magical animals, and even an ice cream shop. What really dominated the scene was a large building at the end of the street with the words 'Gringotts' chiseled into the stone.

"Well, there's Diagon Alley," said Tom.

"Thank you, Tom," said Harry and he just walked toward Gringotts, not caring now if the Granger's were following him. For some reason all that was on his mind was his parents will and what was left to him, but he also had a small nagging feeling about his previous guardians. Of course, he did not like them, but what could have happened to the Dursley's that would no long make them his guardians?

Then it him, why would once concerned adults quit asking him questions about his life and stop whispering to themselves when he entered the room? They had done something to prevent them from staying his guardians. He was at the steps of Gringotts when he stopped and turned around to see the Grangers just catching up to him. They all stared in wonderment, trying to figure out why he had just stopped.

"What happened to the Dursley's?" asked Harry straightforward.

"What do you mean, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Well they were my guardians, and now they are not. The only people I told about my life with them were you three," said Harry.

"Harry, all we did was report that you were abused there and their might be evidence there to charge them. The police went there and they found enough evidence that they didn't need you to press charges against them, it also nullified their rights to be your guardians," said Mrs. Granger looking down in shame.

"It's alright Mrs. Granger, but please don't leave me out on something like that again. Let's go in now," said Harry. He turned back around and walked up the stairs toward the gold doors flanked by two green creatures. They would through the doors opened by the creatures, all the time staring at them. Then they passed through a set of silver doors, opened by the same type of creatures, into a large room filled with people and the green creatures.

Harry's curiosity got the better of him and he asked someone what they were and found out they were goblins and that they ran the bank. Now that he knew, Harry got in line behind a wizard.

"Sir, I would like to see Chairman Ragnarock, please," said Harry when he finally made it to a goblin representative.

"Do you, a child, think we would just let anyone go see the Chairman? You probably have not even been to school yet, so you do not even deserve to see him. Just go away," said the goblin.

"You don't understand, the Chairman sent me a letter himself," said Harry.

"That is just preposterous, the Chairman would never send a letter to some kid that hasn't even attended school," said the goblin. Harry just handed him the letter instead of saying anything else. The goblin read the letter, looked at Harry, he was still disguised, and read the letter again, before he said, "I am sorry for the misunderstanding, if you would, please follow me."

Harry grabbed the letter back and followed the goblin into a small hallway that slanted slightly downward. It looked roughly carved from the marble and the size of it seemed to be shrinking as they went further downward. When they stopped, they were in front of two large, inset doors with two golden plaques mounted on it. One said 'Chairman Ragnarock,' while the other was in a language Harry had never seen before. The goblin tapped his fingers on the door twice and a series of clicking sounded from the doors before they swung into the office.

The goblin rushed into the office and quickly made his way to the goblin, who Harry thought was Ragnarock, and began whispering in a different language. After a minute or two, the two goblins stopped and the one that escorted them ran out of the room to do whatever the Chairman said. Ragnarock just looked over Harry but he could not see the boys face and a goblin always liked talking to a human while looking them in the eyes.

"Mr. Potter and guests please have a seat and relax some while we wait on some documents. Then we can read the will and set vault rules and where the monthly caring fees for your guardians go. You should also be getting your Hogwarts letter soon. Ah, here he is," said Ragnarock as a goblin holding three rolls of parchment entered.

"Sir, what do you mean by caring fee, my old guardians never used any on me?" asked Harry.

"It's a good amount of money; I think it was around five thousand dollars, which is given to the guardians to be used solely for your care. If what you say is true, then an investigation will be made in how the money was used and all the money will be retrieved and returned to your vault," said Ragnarock and he took the three parchment rolls and set them on his large desk.

"First let's set up the guardians and their rules on your vaults. I take it that these are your guardians?" asked Ragnarock.

Harry looked at them in a questioning way and when he received a nod he said, "Yes sir, they are."

"Fine, I just need your signature and theirs and they will be your guardians and we also need to reset the rules," said Ragnarock.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger whispered to each other before Mr. Granger said, "We want him to have full access for all of his vaults."

"What do you mean 'vaults' he only has the Potter Ancestral vault?" asked Ragnarock.

"Mr. Ragnarock, I have recently found out that I am able to access the Evans vault, it belonged to my mother," said Harry.

"Oh yes, I totally forgot that Lily Evans and Lily Potter were one in the same. Now that the rules are set just sign and we can read the will," said Ragnarock as he scratched the back of his neck.

They, except for Hermione, signed the document and it started glowing red, then blue, and then the glow faded. Ragnarock picked up the document and handed it to the goblin still waiting in the room. He 

pulled out another roll, read it and set it aside. He then handed the last roll to Harry, wrapped in fine leather with a red ornate P marked into it. Harry opened it and read:

The Last Will and Testament

Of

James and Lily Potter

Dear Harry,

We are sorry to leave you so soon but it was not our choice. We knew Voldemort was trying to kill you so we hid under the Fidelus Charm. We spent every day with you since we could not help the Order of the Phoenix in the fight against him. We wanted to see you grow up into a charming lad and a wonderful wizard. Missing your first and last trip to attend Hogwarts hurts us deeply.

We know you will grow up good as long as you do not go living with your Aunt and Uncle Dursely, which we forbid, unless there is a good reason why you have to live with them. I, Lily, did many searches and experiments while trapped in this household. Harry, you could probably get access to more vaults because of your blood linage, but I do not know much about that. I have left you some magical items that will help you with things your abilities cannot. You will find them in a small red box in the Evans' Vault.

One thing we are sure you will like are the contacts, based off muggle contacts; they will never need to be removed, with the right amount of concentration you will be able to see in the dark and I have add other features, but you are not ready for them, yet. We know you are too young for this in mentality, not the wizarding world, but we have left you our wedding rings and an engagement ring. They are special, in that they can only be worn in a bond of the truest love, not forced love. There is other jewelry and items left in my vault that you could give to your lover, even a necklace given to the female and a ring for the male, that when they are both worn fuses their powers together and lets both of the wearers use the combined power. Just know that we love you deeply and hope you live a long wonderful life.

Love, Mom and Dad

To Harry James Potter

-The Cottage in Godrics Hollow

- The house in Paris, France

-The Mansion twenty miles from Hogsmeade

- The fortune of the Potter Family

-The Evans Vault and contents

-The Potter Vault and contents

Harry rolled up the will and held it to his chest as he cried over not knowing his sweet parents. They died protecting him, as far as he could tell, and did so much for him before his death. He now wanted to visit the vault or find a way to look at everything at once.

"Mr. Ragnarock is their anyway I can buy a bigger vault and move my two vaults and any other's I get into it? Also, is their anyway to find out if there are any other vaults?" asked Harry.

"The first question is yes, and we won't even charge you for the moving, but the new vault will cost a small amount of galleons. The second question done by a vault pen, told us where you have money, just the amount, or artifacts stored. It seems you have one more vault, the Peverell vault, or at least that is what our vault quill wrote. Is there anything else you want done?" asked Chairman Ragnarock.

"There is one more thing. I heard I had a bank account with a bank in Switzerland and I could get a bankcard here. I would also like to know how much I have in it and total of what I have in Gringotts?" asked Harry. Instead of replying, Ragnarock took out a blank piece of parchment and a small block of metal. Snapping his long fingers a soft white glow covered the items as writing appeared on the parchment, the block of metal melded into a key, and a small plastic card appeared. Ragnarock passed all three to Harry and smiled in a frightening sort of way. Harry took them and read the parchment:

Summary of one, Harry Potter's Funds

Gringotts: 26,953,210 Galleons

59,427,523 Sickles

193,515,789 Knuts

Switzerland Muggle Bank: 35,896,231,013 with continual deposits

Harry's jaw just dropped open as he stared at the amount. When he could control his mouth, he said, "There is no way I can be that rich in the wizarding world or the one I grew up in, it is just not possible."

"What do you mean by 'that rich,' Harry?" asked Hermione, wondering how her new friend could go from crying to just out right shocked. Still in a state of shock, Harry just handed her the parchment and looked at the key and card in his hand. Tears still leaked down his face at how shocking and giving they could be. Harry heard a distant scream causing him to look up and figure out that he had zoned out. Hermione had screamed upon reading the bank amount since she knew nothing about the wizarding money, just like Harry.

"That, that, that is a lot of money," stuttered Hermione.

"How much is it, dear?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"Thirty-five billion, mom," said Hermione causing her parents to gasp in shock.

Ignoring them, Harry held up the key and asked, "What is this for?"

"That key is for your new vault, Vault 983," said the goblin standing off to the side with two of the three rolls of parchment he had brought in. The last one was still in Harry's grasp and there was no way he was giving it up. He just nodded and stored the will, key, and card into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled the hood back over his face.

"Can we go to the vault now," said Harry and with that, he stood up and walked out of the room. The goblin with the parchment ran in front of Harry and started leading the way down the side hallways and through doors of every size. When they finally stopped, they were in a small cavern with a set of tracks running through it and a cart sitting in the center. There was a goblin already sitting there, in the cart, waiting for them to get in.

As soon as they were all in, the cart lurched down the track at great speeds and always making the right turn as they dove deeper into the earth. After a neck breaking turn, the cart finally slowed down and stopped in front of a large pair of metal doors. The goblin got out of the cart and asked for the key, which Harry gave to him. He stuck the key into a keyhole on the door, turned it, and then ran his fingers down the door causing a multitude of clicking sounds from the door.

The door creaked as it opened with a glimmer of light spilling out into the tunnel, lighting the area all around them. They saw piles of coins from the cart and they were gold, silver and bronze. When Harry asked about the difference he found out that, it took twenty-nine bronze knuts to equal a silver sickle and seventeen sickles to equal a gold galleon. Harry grabbed a small sack on the inside of the door and just filled it with gold galleons.

Stuffing the full sack into his hoodie, Harry looked around the vault for the red box that the will mentioned. He even got the Granger's to help since there were tree vaults combined into that large one. Harry found it sitting on an antique table with a set of ring boxes and one necklace box. He quickly snatched up the boxes before the others could look at them and put them into his pockets.

"I got everything I need, let's go," said Harry.

It only took them ten minutes to be walking down the street towards Ollivander's shop after the cart had reached the main level of the bank again. The actual shop looked old and dusty like no one had set foot in there for years, but they walked up to the door and entered anyways. The inside was no better than outside, dust covered all the shelves and it looked like there was no one even in the shop to run it.

"Ah, what do we have here, some new muggleborns about to go to Hogwarts? I think we should start looking for a wand, don't you think?" asked Ollivander as he appeared from the shadows.

"Sir, I already know what wand I want to try out. I want to try the wand that is the brother to Voldemort's wand," said Harry. Ollivander gasped at the kid that not only could say the name of 

You-Know-Who but also knew that that certain wand was here. Ollivander just nodded in shock and walked into the back of the shop to find that special wand. Harry and the Granger's sat down and waited for the old wand maker to come back, Harry even pulled off his hood to make it easier for him to get the box that was supposedly here for him to get.

"Here it is," said Ollivander looking at the wand box as he walked from in between the shelves.

"Now Mr. Ollivander, if you could please get that box you have for me, you can get paid and we can leave after I use it," said Harry. Ollivander looked up sharply, wondering who wanted a box that he was only to give to Harry Potter, only to realize it was the one and only Harry Potter. He quickly hand him the wand box, went to the counter near the shelves, and started rifling through the contents behind it.

"I found it. Now come here and open it, I was told to have you open it here," said Ollivander. He had set a black box with strange blue designs around the rim that got bright as Harry approached. When Harry got close enough to the box, the lid hissed and started to hover a foot above the box. Inside the box was a smoothly carved oval obsidian stone with similar blue stones.

Harry grabbed the stone and felt a great magical power surge up his arm into the rest of his body. The designs turned a purple and throbbed with a life of their own. When he placed the stone to his head the designs turned red and a stream of a white-like mist went from the stone into his head. Memories of himself doing things he has never done and knowledge he never learned surged into his head. The overload of memories and knowledge were so much that his mind reeled in upon itself and his body fallen limp to the ground.

_Harry was standing on a beach overlooking a lake in the middle of nowhere. In the lake, he could see flashes of memories of his life and someone who looked just like him life. The lake showed memories taking place at a castle, a small village, and what seemed to be an upstairs room at the Dursley's house._

"_These are memories of your life, or what would have been your life if I didn't make changes that, I hope, will give you a better future. Other than Voldemort, I was betrayed by my wife, Ginny, and what she did damaged me more than what Voldemort ever did," said a very familiar voice from behind Harry. Harry quickly turned around and saw an older version of him._

"_I am you, and I went back in time with the help of Hermione. You can call me James; it is what I have gone by since I have been here. I cannot correct problems in the magical world here, but I was able to make magical items or things that could change what was my present life. The stone you used was the thing tying me to this parallel time but now I am gone but everything I knew, you know now._

"_There are three items I need you to get. They go by the name of the Deathly Hollows two are with the Headmaster of Hogwarts and the last is in a small hut outside of Little Hangleton. One is the wand the Headmaster uses, to gain it you have to beat him in a duel, the second is a invisibility cloak he borrowed from your father, and the third is attached to a cursed ring that holds part of Voldemort's soul. With all three, you can access the 'Vault of Crox' that was supposedly made by Merlin, himself. Some pieces of information leaked out near the time of its creation are all I can give you._

"_It is said the vault is the start to find the weapons of Merlin. A dagger, axe, and a sword are said to be the weapons of Merlin. It was also said that their power together is able to resurrect the dead, and I thought if I was going to make my past different, I was going to make it worth it for myself. Enjoy your years at school, and show off during the first quidditch practice. I have cast powerful spells to make it go as it was for me. I even left you knowledge how to make a broom I made for my year of professional quidditch. I have, really, no more to say and the memory integration is complete," said James. The view faded to black before his vision came back to see a blurry face hovering just above him._

"What happened?" asked Harry, the conversation that took place in his mind set aside for now.

"You placed that stone to your head, and just fell to the ground, numb to the world. Never do that again Harry Potter," said Hermione is exasperation, identifying herself as the one looking straight down at him. Memories of spending time with Hermione at Hogwarts, the Burrow, hunting Horcruxes, and working on the stone flashed through his mind as Harry fixed the glasses on his face and reached for the wand he was about to buy. It surged with power as he grasped the handle and thinking about getting Hermione's wand was enough to make wand case shoot from the shelves and fly straight to Hermione.

"Strange, I have never seen a wand that chose its master summon a wand that would choose someone near them as master, very strange," said Ollivander with general amazement. Harry just nodded and paid for both wands, before leaving the shop with the Granger's.

**A.N:** I know the money values are high, but I just wanted to go with them numbers and I did a calculation of which each would be in the other world. For the wizard to U.S. Dollars it comes to about 148702658, and for the U.S. to wizard is about 2007665339 galleons.


	4. Summer and Memories

Disclaimer: Except for probably a very few characters and ideas, the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling's and her publishers and endorsers.

**Chapter 2:**

**Summer and Memories**

"So where are we going to go now?" asked Mrs. Granger to the group.

"I need to buy some stuff at the storage place, so you three can go to the bookstore over there," said Harry as he pointed to the bookstore called Flourish and Blotts.

"Come find us when you are done," said Mr. Granger.

Harry just nodded and walked toward the storage shop called 'Magle's Storage." Memories of James flashed into his head of small meetings on the street but one last longer than the rest.

* * *

_James was standing in the street watching a small group of people laughing about something. One looked very familiar, and when he looked closer he could tell it was his wife, Ginny Potter. It seemed she was with some friends that never got along with him._

"_He will never figure it out," said Ginny._

"_The spells you are talking about can be traced. You know love spells are illegal," said one of her friends._

"_They are only illegal if you get caught," said another. James turned around and seethed in anger._

* * *

Reality reappeared before Harry's eyes and left him wondering how a woman could just be so cruel and manipulating. He quickly shook it off and entered Magle's Storage. Trunks, boxes, and doors littered the shop with not much moving space. In the back was an old lady casting spells on a small purse.

Harry walked up to her and said, "Ma'am, can I get two, three compartment chests and a five room door.

"That will be fifteen galleons and three sickles," said the old lady as she waved her wand and the ordered trunks and door flew to her. She tapped each with her wand and they shrunk down to the size of a thimble. When she was paid with sixteen galleons, she said, "There is a key in the first compartment of each to unlock the other compartments. Have a nice day."

Harry pocketed each and left to join the Granger's but stopped in front of Eeylops Owl Emporium and looked in the window. A beautiful white owl was perched in a cage near the counter and only one name came to mind, Hedwig. Knowing he couldn't keep the Granger's waiting, he quickly ran to bookstore to see Mr. and Mrs. Granger reading the muggle books with Hermione looking at whatever piqued her interest.

Instead of going straight up to one of them to let them know he was back, Harry went up to the counter to talk to the clerk. They talked about the general price on books and how much he could buy with just sixty-five galleons. Once he knew he just started naming off books that James had used, subjects like advance transfiguration, advance charms, advance potions, advance defense against the dark arts, and advance dark arts. There were one or two books on runes and how to make magical items. When he was asked where he wanted to store the books, Harry just pulled out the door he just bought, and tapped it with his wand making it grow to its original size. He opened the door to find a large room with a key in the center. Taking the key, he moved out of the way so all the books could be placed in the empty room.

While the room was filling up with books, Harry went to find Hermione. When she was found, she was reading 'The Fall and Rise of the Dark Arts' very intently. Even when Harry sat beside her, she kept on reading the book. Looking over her shoulder he could see her reading about the end of Voldemort's reign.

"You could just ask me what happened back at the house," said Harry in barely a whisper right beside her ear. She let out a small scream, jumped in her chair and caught him in the chest with her hand, knocking him out of his own seat.

"Oh, my god, you scared the heck out of me. When did you get here, anyways?" asked Hermione, trying to catch her breath.

"I have been in the sore for about five to seven minutes, but sitting here only for a few seconds. I bought some books that are being placed in one of my storage things. I even bought you a three compartment trunk," said Harry. He smiled, got up, and went to check on his books. Hermione shook herself out of a small stupor and went to find her parents so they could meet up with Harry. By the time they found him, he was relaxing against the door frame of the exit.

"I want to stop at more store and then we can leave, because I am not sure how much longer this disguise will last," said Harry. The adults agreed and they followed Harry to the store where he could buy Hedwig. They also ended up buying a small brown owl for Hermione's parent to use to send letters while they were at school.

Harry got out of the car first when they arrived back home, and when he touched the doorknob he dropped to a knee and was in James body at the same place.

* * *

_James had just knocked on Hermione's parents door, knowing she came here every Sunday, no matter her plans with Ron. The door was opened by an older and more beautiful Hermione._

"_Hey Harry, what are you doing here?" asked Hermione._

"_I need your help, but I would rather not be overheard," said James._

"_Okay Harry, we can go up to my room and put up some silencing charms," said Hermione as she let Harry enter the house. James went up to the room by himself, to start the spellwork while Hermione let her parents know she could be a while. When she came into her room she could tell James had already put up strong silencing charms. She sat in one of her chairs and asked, "What do you need help with Harry?" _

_James watched her for a minute, deciding if he should really ask her. His friendship with her always proved he could ask her to do anything for him. Taking a deep breath, he said, "I need a way to go back in time and change the past. I even mean transferring memories to my younger self."_

"_Why would you want to do that?" asked Hermione, worried about what could have happened to her best friend to make him want to change the past._

"_I had a fight with Ginny on something I found she was doing for a long time. About two weeks ago I heard her talking to some friends about 'he will never figure it out' and one of her friends said something about love spells being illegal._

"_So, I did some testing spells and found out she has been using potions in my food for years and when I would be gone for a while spells. I also found a vault in her name that has been getting a large amount of money being added monthly. I even spoke to some of my goblin friends to find out more about these deposits being made. They said the depositor changed almost every time but they were all part of the Neo Death Eaters. It seems she has been trying to keep me distracted while they do something. Whatever it is it must be big and I do not want it to happen. So, will you help me, Hermione?" asked James in the end._

"_Let me think about it, and let me see if Ron knew anything about it," said Hermione. Harry just nodded and apparated out of the house, not even anti-apparation fields could stop the method he had come up with._

* * *

Harry was still on one knee with a hand firmly gripping the door knob. The Granger's were still walking up the stepping stone path; Mr. Granger was carrying a small bag of groceries for dinner, Mrs. Granger was carrying Hedwig's cage, and Hermione was carrying the family's owl cage.

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Mr. Granger.

"I just felt a little dizzy, Mr. Granger," said Harry.

"You can call me Howard, Harry, we won't get offended for you calling us Howard and Elexis," said Mr. Granger for the third time that week.

"I'm sorry Mr., I mean, Howard," said Harry.

"It's alright Harry, just sit down and rest," said Mrs. Granger when they entered the house. Harry saw Hermione go into the living room first and set something down before taking the owl into the kitchen and then sat down on a chair. He looked at what was on the table and saw her wand case, which he knew she had never opened sitting there. They sat there watching T.V. till her mom called her to talk about something. When she left without her wand, knowledge that James had about wands for underage wizard's and witches popped into his head. Wands for young magical kids had a trace on them that told the ministry if they used magic but the traces didn't work well with magic families. As soon as the idea of runs ran through his mind he grabbed Hermione's wand case and ran into the kitchen to grab a sharp knife.

"I hope these runes work," whispered Harry to himself as he pulled Hermione's wand out. He took the knife and carefully carved the runes around the tip. Then doing it to his own wand, he cast a hovering charm on a cup that caused the runes to glow before vanishing. Waiting to see if an owl was coming, Harry headed to hi room to take a nap after the surge of memories and knowledge to his mind.

* * *

_James was sitting in a chair in Hermione and Ron's apartment, waiting for her to come home since she left a message about her decision. He was getting drowsy after two hours of waiting. Earlier that day news of his divorce had been leaded to the presses and his bad press days were back again. He was sent home from the ministry and told not to come back till the news calmed down._

_The New Death Eaters had been terrorizing both worlds more frequently for the week after his and Ginny's fight. They probably figured out that they lost their puppet and decided to go straight out and attack the innocent._

_It was a few more minutes before a loud cracking noise perpetuated from a room down the hall. James could tell it wasn't Hermione, since her apparations were almost silent. That only left very few people who were keyed into her apparition wards. The question of who it was answered by Ron walking out of a room down the hall._

"_What are you doing here," sneered Ron as soon as he saw James sitting on a chair in the living room._

_James just shrugged and said, "I'm waiting on Hermione to get home, since she wanted to talk to me. So, what's new?" asked James._

"_What's new, Harry? What's new? Is that all you have got to say after you divorced my sister?" asked Ron in a menacing tone._

"_Yea, basically, since it would be wrong for me to say she is working with the Neo Death Eaters trying to take down the ministry to her brother," said Harry sarcastically._

"_You accusing my sister to be part of that trash?" asked Ron. _

"_Yes, I am since I found proof," said Harry._

"_Why, you little…"_

_A loud explosion, sending the front door inward interrupted Ron in his little tirade. When the smoke cleared from the exploding door, Hermione was standing on the threshold holding her wand leveled at Ron. Ron was looking at her like she was crazy because she blew up the door and was aiming her wand at her boyfriend._

"_Get out of here, now, Ronald, or I will curse you!" screamed Hermione, her wand never wavering._

"_You are nuts, just plain crazy," said Ron in a scared manner before he apparated out of the apartment._

"_I can't believe I thought I loved that prat. He got the idea of love potions from his skanky sister of his. I guess I will help you since my last four years were fake," vented Hermione after repairing the door and altering her wards._

* * *

Harry sat up quickly trying to figure out if he was just dreaming a memory. Then he remembered why he took a nap, Hermione was talking to her mom and he was waiting to see if any owls from the ministry came. Seeing he was in the clear, Harry pulled out the little red box and opened it. Sitting on top was a letter on a pile of items that looked like they were crammed into the little box. Harry piked up the letter and began to read:

Dear Harry,

I have toiled on these for a while and taught they would benefit you greatly. The contacts will improve your vision tenfold and allow you to see in the dark. I added other features, but those don't unlock till you are seventeen. There is also a ring with many different magical gems that will alter your physiology. Your strength, speed, magical powers, healing rate, mind capacity, and senses will increase. I made two to be used with the combining necklace and ring. I have also added the wood of an asphix tree, which absorbs and enhance the charms cast upon it. It's only a small bit so use it wisely. I included a small bottomless back so you can store as much money as you want in it. I hope these will make your life better since me and your father can not.

Love, Mom

Looking at the contents Harry took the contacts that looked solid gray, and placed them on his eyes. His vision went from blurry to crisp after the contacts cleared and fused with his eyes. He pulled the ring out of the box next and slid it onto his pinky finger of his right hand. It adjusted to his finger size and sent a huge burst of energy into his body causing him to loosed feeling in his body and drop to the ground. When feeling returned to his body he closed up the box and went back down stairs.

Entering the living room, Harry spotted Howard, Elexis, and Hermione watching T.V., so he said, "Sorry, I fell asleep." The day went with them talking about what they saw, Harry gave Hermione back her wand, ate dinner, and Harry and Hermione went to sleep for school the next morning.

School for Harry was going better than ever for him. He was wearing crisp new clothes, no broken glasses, a new backpack, and an expensive watch. Hermione was walking beside him carrying a book with her backpack slung over her shoulder. Other student's looked at him like he was a new student but gasped when they noticed his car. One kid even ran away probably to go tell someone.

"It's like they have never seen a makeover before," said Hermione as they round a corner.

At the end of the hallway, stood Dudley, Piers Polkins, and a huge boy Harry had never seen before. Dudley cracked his knuckles and said, "You are going to pay for what you did. My family looked like criminals when the police came, and I am going to beat you to a pulp for that."

"Harry just shrugged and kept walking like he never heard Dudley speaking. Hermione looked scared, afraid he would get beat up badly and suspended, but she kept walking beside him. Dudley just gaped at him before cracking his knuckles again and approaching him. When the distance closed enough he lashed out with a fist at Harry. Harry just sidestepped it, hit it off course and brought up his knee into 

cousin's large gut. Dudley grabbed his gut and fell to his knees in pain. Everyone just stared in wonderment when Harry just chopped his cousin in the side of his neck, sending him the rest of the way to the ground, knocked out cold.

"Harry, how did you just do that?" asked Hermione in a whisper.

"I just went with my instinct," said Harry. Hermione knew he was lying, but was going to let him tell her when he was ready. So she just nodded and walked with him to class. Everyone noticed the changes of how Harry was more confident and answered questions just as much as Hermione did. Teacher's even wanted to know what happened during his suspension. Dudley came back to class around the second period of the day and looked afraid to sit by Harry the whole day.

The rest of the day and week went by fine with Harry practicing magic, getting small vision of James and Hermione working on the project, and spending time with the Granger's. There was one vision that was changing things for him, that made it hard to be around Hermione. Harry had entered Hermione's room, for the first time since he received James' thoughts, and when he touched a chair near her desk he was in one of the visions.

* * *

_James was sitting on the couch in Hermione's parent's living room discussing the properties the time turner would need and the runes needed for a pensive stone. So James asked, "Which runes do you think the pensive stone would need for the transfer of the memories and knowledge to happen successfully without fully changing or overriding my younger self's mind and ideas?"_

"_It's going to be difficult to find the right line combination to do that. I have already got the memory and knowledge runes and container runes set up. The container will only recognize you and your younger self and no polyjuice version will work. Let's go to my room, so I can show you how it works," replied Hermione. When she entered her room, she went straight for a drawer on her desk and pulled out a black box with blue runes etched into it. Hermione then pulled out the black obsidian stone, etched with only a few blue runes, and bent over her desk to get a good look at them and allowing James to get a look too. _

_James bent over the desk too, looking at the etched runes, noticing some, but some he had never seen before. He was so close to her that his arm kept rubbing against hers with every movement. So when he turned his head to ask her what the runes were James could only stare at her face as it showed the signs of her studying the runes. When Hermione noticed that James was no longer looking at the object, she looked at him, leaving only two or three inches in between their face, and brown eyes caught onto green eyes. How long they were like that, neither knew, but Harry, getting tired of waiting for something to happen, leaned his head towards her. When she was what he was about to do, she closed her eyes and leaned towards him too._

_Their lips met in a passionate embrace that advance no farther till they broke apart for air. Their breathing was heavy as they looked into each other eyes and seeing feeling that both thought was just friendship was something more. Their lips met again, both holding each other and stumbling toward the bed to continue their snogging session._

* * *

Harry came to, not touching the chair like he was, but lying on a soft bed with a damp cloth on his forehead. His breath was labored and he was sweating, so whoever found him probably thought he had had a fever. It seemed, to Harry, it was Hermione since she asked him to get something from her room. He looked around the room and noticed it wasn't his room, but he was still in Hermione's room. Wanting to get out of the room before any more visions came, Harry jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room and house, so he could think clearly.

The memory replayed in his head as he sat on a swing at the local park. He was trying to figure out if the memories were affecting his feelings for Hermione. Even before the visions he was starting to like her more than a friend, and now, with the visions, they were becoming stronger. Even before he could ask her, he would have to tell her what happened at Ollivander's, He still planned to keep what his mother gave him a secret and some of James' life he could tell.

First he would have to train himself in magic casting and two abilities called metamorphagus and apparition. He fully didn't know what a metamorphagus was and his apparition in one of his rooms was getting better precision, speed, and noise reduction. Harry still hadn't went through every book and he knew he had to without going straight to silent casting, which was better than what most people could do because of the ring and James' knowledge. He even learned to do a small wandless summoning spell.

When Harry did go back to the house he played it off that he had a small fever and that he was better. After searching the books he bought, he found that he did have a book on metamorphagus and how to control the changes. He spent the months of September training, thinks of ways to tell Hermione, having visions of random parts of James' life, and ideas how he was going to get the deathly hollows. He was already going to wait on the Horcruxes, but he had to, at the least, get one.

Having just apparated almost perfectly, Harry stood in front of a hut just out of Little Hangleton. It had once belonged to the gaunt family, now it stood in complete disrepair. From the visions he had seen, he could tell this was the location of a Horcrux and a Deathly Hollow. He had to be quick in getting it, for he and the Grangers were going out to eat together, since it would be a while before they spent time together, the Christmas holidays or when Hogwarts let out for the summer.

Casting detection charms on the door as he walked toward the hut, Harry had a feeling someone was watching him. Luckily for him, he had already changed his appearance to look like Draco Malfoy, who Harry had seen in his visions. The detections charms came up clean so Harry entered the hut and started blowing up parts of the floorboard looking for the Horcrux. There was a dull clinking sound that happened when one of the floorboards flew apart.

Checking the hole where the sound came from, Harry saw a small ring with the Gaunt's symbol engraved into it. Picking up the ring a feeling of pure evil shot up through his arm. This was the Horcrux that had to be rid of its soul before it would be a Deathly Hollow. It would be a while before he could find something to destroy it. Right before Harry could apparate away, a curse crashed into the wall near him.

The caster was standing in the doorway of the Gaunt's so called house. He or she, Harry couldn't tell, was wearing a black robe with a hood that shrouded their facial features with shadows. They raised their wand and aimed it at his chest.

"So, why would an impostor of Malfoy's kid be all the way out here in the middle of nowhere?" asked a male voice from the shadows of the hood.

"The same could be said for you," replied Harry in a voice that sounded just like the real Draco's voice. Before the man could say anything else, Harry apparated to the room of his door he had apparated out of earlier, and left to enjoy the rest of the day with the Granger's

**A.N.:** Sorry for the wait time, just been busy with work and all. The money exchange was down on something that CNN has. I will try to get the next chapter out faster then I did this one. Thank you for the reviews.


End file.
